1. Field
The following description relates to an electronic device module which is reliably bonded to a main board, and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Demand for portable devices has increased rapidly with the expansion of the market for electronic products. There is an on-going demand for the miniaturization and lightening of electronic devices mounted on electronic products.
In order to further miniaturize and lighten electronic devices, system on chip (SOC) technology in which a plurality of individual components are provided on a single chip, system in package (SIP) technology in which a plurality of individual components are integrated in a single package, as well as, technology of decreasing the respective sizes of mounted components is needed.
Furthermore, in order to manufacture an electronic device module having a relatively small size with high performance, a structure in which electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of a board has also been developed.
However, in such a structure in which electronic components are mounted on both surfaces of a board, a sealing part needs to be formed on both surfaces of the board, thereby making it difficult to form external connection terminals.
In addition, because external connection terminals are mainly disposed on outer surfaces of the sealing part, in a case in which an impact or the force of an external impact is transferred to an electronic device module, the external connection terminals may be damaged. As a result, the electronic device module and the main board may be electrically disconnected from each other, such that bonding reliability between the electronic device module and the main board may decrease.